Iron Fox
by abhishek20
Summary: six years after Kyuubi's attack naruto gians the ability to control metals. He grows up hating Yondaime. and he has a twin sister.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Naruto. Never has, still isn't and never will!!_

**Bold: demon speak**

_Italics: thoughts_

_Underlined italics: inner people_

"Kyo-chan": talk

Hi! What's up: scene change

Iron Fox :Chapter 1 : Two children?

12 YEARS AGO

Oct. 10

A large nine tailed fox was marching its way toward the strongest village of ninjas in the continent, Konohagakure no Sato, The Village Hidden in the Leaves. The nin of Konoha was on the defenses against the 150-foot fox heading for their village. The nin of Konoha were ready to rage war against the fox as they did to hidden cloud and hidden stone village. Why, because their fourth hokage was said to be the strongest ninja to ever be born.

**Great, only one problem!**

The fox that was attacking is the Kyubi, the king of demons, A Demi-demon god

And if ninjas can't even kill the one-tailed demon, how in hell are they post to kill the king.

"Oh, Kami we're fucked." Thought Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, Minato Namikaze.

"No not so" said the Sandaime Hokage "maybe Kyuubi will turn around and leave?"

"You are going senile in your old age aren't you old man?" asked the Yondaime questioning the Thirds sanity.

"Fuck off brat, I got seniority" said the older Hokage.

"I have no choice in this matter now, the fox is to strong" feared the Fourth.

Konoha General Hospital

"Oh great! The demon fox is attacking and my kids are being born at the same FUCKING time!! I have no clue if I should go there or stay here!! Kami do you hate me so" yelled the confused Yondaime. "Oh well, I do need a new born child to do the jutsu"

"NAMIKAZE MINATO!!! YOU will NOT do what I think that you are going to do!" hollered the Sandaime. "I have no choice, besides Kushina will take care of them" replied Minato. "Them?"

"Twins. One boy and one girl"

"So which one are you going to use?"

"My boy Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto" said the Yondaime with much pride. _What a fucktard!! _Thought the Third. "Only you would name your child after a ramen topping!! What did you name your daughter Nori (dried seaweed)!"

"Hey!! How did you know!?" Sandaime banged his head on the wall.

At the Battle Field 

After that was said, everyone within hearing distance sweat dropped even Kyubi (super hearing), _**What the fuck is wrong with this ningen?!! First naming his son fishcake then his daughter dried seaweed!! What the fuck!! I feel so sorry for his mate!**_ Thought Kyuubi as he rampaged along.

Kyuubi was still marching forward towards the hidden village of Leaf. All the ninjas still alive were throwing all they got at the fox, but is seemed to be nothing more than a waste of time. The only reason the foolish nins were not running for the life was because their Blond Hokage was a war god in the body of a man, or so they thought.

_**BOOM**_

The ground shook like an earthquake had struck. The ANBU just used over 100 different "A" class jutsus at the fox. As the dust and smoke covered the field when kyuubi got hit by the jutsus.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" **Laughed the monster fox." **WAS THAT SUPPOST** **TO HURT OR WAS IT TO SCRACH THE ITCH ON MY BACK.!"**

_**Chidori **_yelled a ANBU with a dog mask on.

A great deal of lightning-based chakra that was in the shape of a glowing ball of thunder was in his hand. The jutsu sounded like One Thousand Birds chirping. The dog masked Anbu jumped at the fox's head and ran down the length of the fox. And down the path he ran; the jutsu left a deep cut. But as fast it was hurt, the wound healed it self.

"_Fuck that had to hurt, but the fox laughed it of like water of a ducks back." _thought all the ninjas that saw that.

Konoha General Hospital

"I better get ready to go." thought Yondaime Hokage as he picked up Naruto and jumped out the window. Then disappeared and reappeared near the wall around Konoha.

The Wall

There were three people waiting for the Forth Hokage to come. They were the three sannins of Konohagakure no Sato Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru. The three of them are some of the greatest ninja to ever come out of Konoha. Jiraiya turned as Minato appeared near them.

"YOUR LATE BRAT." yelled all 3 sannin at once.

"Gomen nasai, I was at the Hospital getting ready." replied Yondaime

"Getting ready for what, your funeral?" asked the slug sannin

"And why on earth do you have a baby with you?" asked the snake sannin

"To answer both questions, yes I was and the kid is my son Naruto, my little girl Nori is with their mom." answered the 4th "Naruto will be the cage that binds kyuubi."

"WHAT!! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND. YOU BAKA YOU CAN"T DO THAT!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING! WHAT ABOUT HIS FUTURE, YOU AND ALL THREE OF US KNOW THAT THIS VILLAGE WON'T LOOK AT HIS AS HERO!" the three sannin once again said er… hollered together.

"I have no choice in this matter." said the yellow flash

"No, you will not make a Jinchūriki (Power of Human Sacrifice) in this village." said Jiraiya with a 'that's final look' in his eyes.

"I hate Jiraiya but I know a dumb idea when I hear one." said Tsunade

"Minato, many call me a mad man but if you do this that title will be yours, I take my stand with my friends between you and a Jinchuriki." said Orochimaru with every bit of force that he could muster forth.

"I thought that I will never see you three on the same side of a problem. Its nice to know that you three can work with each other, but last time I checked you three cant over power me; I am the fucking Hokage and I do not run a Democracy, my word is law got that. Remember that all nin villages are democratic republic." replied Minato

Jiraiya, calming down said "Your wife will kill you and how did you get her to say yes to this."

"Kushina is sleeping and so is Nori." replied Minato

_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_

"**What do you want brat." **asked Gamabunta

"Take me to fight Kyuubi, boss." answered Minato

"**You have a death wish or some thing."** said Gamabunta

"Just bring me there."

"**Hold on"**

ThenGamabunta jumped forward to face the demon fox.

"**Oh great, now a blond with frog is going to try their luck." **laughed Kyuubi

"I may not be able to, but watch this ningen become a force of god." Minato roared back at the fox.

"**You a god, I like to see that Blondie!" **cried the fox.

_**Shiki F**__**ū**__**jin**_

"**Oh shit shinigami-sama, its nice to see you again"**. said the fox in fear

The death gods hand went in to Minato's body and ripped Kyuubi's soul out.

"Seal the fox in to my son shinigami-sama." yelled Minato

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo**ooooo" yelled the fox for the last time for a long time

In his last breath he saw the 3rd & his students the three sannins were racing towards him.

"Old man make sure that Naruto is seen as a hero, and you three as my last order, I tell you to watch out for him and Nori." said Minato "Ero-sannin make sure to teach both if them Hiraishin and Rasengan."

"Don't worry brat we will." said the 3rd Hokage

And with a smile Minato passed on, blissfully unaware of the hell he just unleashed up on his son.

**::: so how was my first chapter of my first story? READ AND REVIEW!!**

**Or else kyuubi will devour you!! hehe hehe it rhymes **

**I'd also like to thank my little sister itachisgurl93!!! And if you like this story check out her's 'Yami Kami'**

**Flames aloud!**


	2. Chapter 2

_IRON FOX_

_I do not own Naruto. Never has, still isn't and never will!!_

**Bold: demon speak**

_Italics: thoughts_

_Underlined italics: inner people_

"Naruto-chan": talk

Hi! What's up: scene change

Iron Fox :Chapter 2 :**SNAKE AND MONKEY**

_A/N: sorry for not updating I had a lot of homework to do_

**SNAKE AND MONKEY**

Konoha General Hospital

"But Kushina" stared old man Sandaime. "No I will not take that monster, it killed my husband!"

"But Kushina, he is your son!!"

"No it isn't. _**IT**_ is nothing more than the Kyuubi no Kitsune in a human body." Kushina said emphasizing on the word "it"

"Kushina listen to me he is your son!" Said the 3rd Hokage

"No it is not Hokage-sama." yelled Kushina. "That thing will never be my son, its nothing more than the demon fox."

"If you leave then Naruto will no one to protect him." said the third

"Then I hope that he will get killed." said Kushina "I will not have my child be influenced by the demon; if she ever sees the monster she will kill him, this I swore by Minato's grave."

"Do not make promises that you can't keep." said Sandaime in a voice of cold fury.

This would have made a lesser ninja wet their pants, but Kushina was no normal ninja.

She was the only ninja in the village to last in a fight verses the Yondaime. Her stamina was nothing short of godly like her husband.

"Fine if you are going to side with the demon then I will take Nori and train her as a ninja of the Whirlpool." yelled Kushina marching out of the hospital with Nori asleep in her hands.

"There is no way this can get any worse right." whispered Sandaime to himself.

Leaf Village Councils

"Sarutobi you can't possibility let that monster live in this village let alone even be alive." yelled a furious Koharu Utatane. "Why do you keep imposing on letting that demon live?"

_Why do people always think that they can overrule the Hokage_. Thought the Third_. I mean come on , I am the Hokage for a reason , and I was given more power than all of you. So what makes you think that you can overrule me?_ "Listen, all of you. I will not repeat myself, none of you and I mean none will harm this child. Do I make myself clear?"

"But Saru-" started Homura but was interrupted. "YOU HEARD ME, NO HARM."

"Hai" said everyone on the council with a bit of fear in their voices.

"Good, now all of you are dismissed." stated Sandaime who was now calm.

As the council scampered out in rage, the civilian council and some of the shinobi shot glares at Naruto, which did not go unnoticed by Sarutobi and his former students, the Sannins.

"But Hokage-sama, before we leave, we, that is to say me and the rest of the council, demand that the Sannins, Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-hime, and Orochimaru-sama teach Nori-hime everything they know." demanded the pink haired civilian council member.

"HELL NO!!! I WILL NOT TRAIN A BRAT TO BE YOUR WEAPON YOU FUCKING MAN WHORE." yelled Orochimaru in cold rage.

"We have no need for your kind of training, Tsunade-hime you must train Yondaime's daughter in chakra control since you are a master in the art of chakra control, and Jiraiya-sama must train her just like you trained her father and make her even stronger than he was." said the pink haired man.

"Why the hell should we listen to you Yon, you're a 'civilian' council member, you have no business in Nindo." replied Jiraiya with a hint of venom in his voice. "You have no choice in the matter. The majority of the council is behind me on this, this will now be both of your missions" said Yon with out fear " if we can't kill the demon then we will train Nori-hime to fight him and win."

"Yes, I agree with you Yon, most of the council has voted to have the demon boy killed, but my stupid teammate vetoed it. Now we have an alternative, either we get to have the demon killed or the Sannins train Nori-hime." came from Homura. "Well this seems like a lose, lose situation, so how about this Jiraiya and Tsunade may watch over Nori, but Orochimaru will protect Naruto. Deal? And to make sure that he has a normal life you all will keep quiet about the demon, the younger generation will not know about this. But if you do speak of it, it will be treat as high treason and the person who speaks of it will be hanged in front of everyone to see." said Sarutobi. "Isn't that punishment to harsh?" asked Koharu "many of our ninja will be killed because of it!"

"Well if they keep quite they wont die! So do we have a deal or not!"

"But think you all should think of it this way, if the boy does not find out about the demon, it may sleep until he dies and we will never see it again." said a man on the ninja council with one eye and arm. Then again why don't you just give the boy to me? My Root ANBU and I will train him so that he will be able to control the demon. Hell, we may even be able make him a kage level ninja by the time he is 15 years old."

"As tempting as that offer may sound Danzo, he will not be made into a living weapon" said the Third. "Danzo, you and your ROOT ANBU are to stay away from Naruto at all times unless it is nothing short of having to save his life.

"Fuck!" yelled Orochimaru as he ran out of the room for what seemed no reason at all. Jiraiya and Tsunade looked confused for a second and then quickly followed their friend. "what the hell was that about." asked the third quietly worrying about his students.

OUTSIDE

"Orochimaru what the hell was that all about?" asked Jiraiya as he and Tsunade ran up to their friend Orochimaru. "No time to explain, just follow me." replied Orochimaru as he ran even faster. "What the hell is going on with Oro-hebi?" asked Tsunade to Jiraiya as Orochimaru went in ahead of them. "Don't know lets just follow him, after all he is our friend." said Jiraiya as the two of them sped up to catch up to Orochimaru ones more.

The three ran at neck-breaking speed towards the Konoha General Hospital. "Okay, maybe he really is sick then." wondered Jiraiya.

"If he really was sick then he would have asked me or he would have used the front door." replied Tsunade.

"HUH, what are you talking about?" asked Jiraiya as he then looked forward and saw Orochimaru running up on the front of the Hospital.

"What the hell , what is he doing?" asked poor Jiraiya who now was thinking he is in a dream.

"I'd like to know that myself also, so we better follow him." replied Tsunade as she also started to run up the front of the Hospital.

"Right!" Said Jiraiya as he also started to run up the front of the Hospital.

Then Orochimaru jumped into a room, breaking the glass on the window.

"**Hidden Snake Hand**" yelled Orochimaru as snakes shot out of his sleeve and wrapped themselves around a nurse who was holding a poisoned knife over the heart of a crying, blond, baby boy. She was getting ready to drive it in to the boys heart.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" yelled Orochimaru as his snakes tightened their grip on the nurse. "Orochimaru-sama, I am just going to kill what's left of the demon." she answered back with a mad gleam in her eyes. "I am going to finish what the Forth Hokage-sama started and kill the demon so that he may feel what happened to our people tonight and what almost became of my husband and my little Sakura-chan. So please let me finish the job."

Now, as the two other Sannins jumped in threw the broken window, they saw a nurse being held by snakes with a poisoned knife in her hand and a sleeping child in front of her. "Orochimaru, what are you doing to Nina Haruno." yelled Tsunade who clearly had no idea what was going on.

"Little Naruto here just had his first assassin attempt by this bitch." said Orochimaru in a way that all knew that he was not joking around. "Is he all right?" asked Jiraiya as he saw a snake slither into Orochimaru's sleeve and Tsunade knock out the Haruno. "For now yes but later on I worry." said Orochimaru softly but sadly.

"We have to protect, but also his sister and mother, how are we suppose to help all three of the if the mother wants nothing to do with the son and will love nothing mort than to see him dead?" asked Jiraiya "You two go help Nori, I will stay with Naruto." said Orochimaru

"Okay." said the slug and frog Sannin as they raced to catch up with Nori and leave for Hidden Whirlpool Village.

A/N: I may not update till may sorry. I will have a new poll up soon plz vote.


	3. Chapter 3

_IRON FOX_

_I do not own Naruto. Never has, still isn't and never will!_

**Bold: demon speak**

_Italics: thoughts_

_Underlined italics: inner people_

"Naruto-chan": talk

**Hidden Snake Hand**: Justus 

Hi! What's up: scene change/time change

Iron Fox :Chapter 3 :**WEASEL, FOX**

A/N: Hi, I may not update for sometime sorry but then again I just may. This is part 2 of ch2. The pairing will change it is chosen. 

**Ch 3 :WEASEL, FOX**

Two years later (Naruto age 2)

Hokage Tower

"I can't do this anymore old man, please listen to me sensei." said a pale man with black hair in purple clothes. His voice held a bit of menace and sad hopelessness. " When I became a Sannin, I thought that I knew how dark humanity really was and what I was fighting for. Now I am being forced to look at this village from a different light, these _**people**_ ,if that is what you still want to call them, are worse than any demon they are true monsters in human skin. Now they stared to call Naruto a demon, what do they think they are, heroes?"

"Well the villages are still trying to rebuild their lives, but Naruto is a reminder of everything that they lost on that day, Orochimaru." said an old man in a white robe and an large white hat with the symbol for fire on it. His voice too held a bit of sadness and anger but it seemed like he was sad and mad at himself. "But I am also disappointed in this village. Shodai and Nidaime would be very disappointed to see how far their beloved village and the one who they left to protect it have fallen."

"Don't you dare go on telling me that you feel sorry for the villagers, if they can't see the difference between a child and a demon they don't deserve to be felt sorry for. Do you know how many times I had to save him in the last month, 20 times in the this week , and its only Wednesday, so I assume that you can find that this was a slow week for the villagers so they only did half the normal tries by now." said Orochimaru now his voice was getting colder by each passing word. "The sad thing is that Naruto is a prodigy, but if the villagers get wind of that Naruto being super smart they will redouble the number of times they try to kill him."

"What do you mean a prodigy, I know that he is bright but prodigy?" asked Sandaime Hokage "I mean he is Minato's son, but come on he is only two years old."

"I mean that he is a PRODIGY in the same way as all prodigies." said the snake Sannin "He was able to corner me in a game of chess. He nearly beat me in a game of Go. I mean not even you can beat me in a game of Go."

"Aaahhh, wow did he really manage to do that?" asked the Third 

"Yes he did, you should have heard him explain what charka is after I transformed a book on charka that is hard for even ANBU to understand to look like a children's book." said Orochimaru

"So I take it that he was utterly confused, right?" asked the Hokage

"Well, he would gave a jonin a run for his money with what he said." said Orochimaru

"Wow, he is a prodigy." said the Hokage

"Unfortunately sometimes I think that the only way to keep Naruto protected is to kill of the village and all who live there." said Orochimaru 

"You don't mean that do you Orochimaru, you are a ninja of this village you swore to protect it?" asked the old man

"I don't know but I did promise that brat and my teammates that I will protect Naruto even if it costs me my life and I never break a promise." said Orochimaru as he walked out of the Hokage's office.

Six Month later

Secret Base Under Konoha

The Hokage was in black battle armor with a steel helmet and a long black staff with yellow ends. There were two ANBU following behind him in the dark hallway they were running down. The Third looked worried but it was impossible to tell what the ANBU was feeling because of the masks that they wear. As they ran closer they saw light behind a door at the end of hallway. Then when they got close to the door , one of the ANBU jumped and kicked the it down. Then the ANBU that kicked the door down went flying backwards. He was dead even before he hit the ground. Then the Hokage and the other ANBU ran in to the room. This other ANBU was hit in the torso with ten shurikens and kunais and also flew backwards he too was dead before he hit the ground.

"Orochimaru I can't believe that you will go this far, you kidnapped citizens and killed, you killed your follow ninjas and committed the most hideous crimes in other countries." yelled Sarutobi "Why did you do this?"

"I told you that I will protect Naruto, did I not. I also told you that the best way to protect Naruto is to destroy the village." said Orochimaru in a way that will make people run for their life.

"If your willing to go this far then I guess the time for words has long been over Orochimaru, you will pay for your crimes." said the old Hokage sadly as he got his staff ready to fight.

"If I have to pay for my crimes then so will the village pay for how they treated Naruto, this I will make sure off old man, no sensei." said Orochimaru as a snake came out of his mouth and a sword came out of the snake and Orochimaru grabbed the sword as the snake went back to wherever it came from.

"Lets go." both of them yelled at the same time as they rushed at each other. The two weapons meet each other as they clashed. Then a monkey's head came out the staff and tried to bite Orochimaru's hand. When Orochimaru saw the monkey head come out of the he quickly jumped back and charged at the Hokage again. The old Hokage rammed the staff into Orochimaru's stomach. Orochimaru was forced to double back and then he rammed the hilt into the Hokage's forehead sending the old man to the floor. Then Orochimaru did something he had not done since he was a genin, he ran from the fight. The Third Hokage got to his feet but did not chase after his old student. Then the staff turned into a old monkey in black robes.

"Why are you not going after him Sarutobi." asked the monkey king 

"I'm sorry Enma, but I don't think that I can catch up to him and he was my student." said the Third 

"That kindness of yours will one day get you killed." said Enma 

Two years later (Naruto age 4)

Hokage Tower

"Weasel I have B-class mission, do you want it because you are the only one I trust to do this mission." asked the Hokage

"May I ask what the mission entities for me to be the only one to be able to do it?" asked Weasel as he took of his mask showing the young beautiful face of Uchiha Itachi.

"I need you to watch over Uzumaki Naruto, or as it should be Namikaze Naruto." said the old man

"The Jinchuriki is the son of the Forth Hokage?" asked Itachi with a look of surprise on his normally emotionless face.

"Now I am sure that you are the right person the watch over him." said the Hokage

"What do you mean I'm the right person?" asked the Uchiha clan heir.

"You called Naruto a Jinchuriki and not a demon." said the Hokage with a smile on this face.

"Why would I call him a demon even a blind person can see that he is a child and not a 300 foot fox demon." said Itachi

"If only the rest of the village were to see things like you do Itachi, if only they would." said the Third with sadness and disappointment in his voice.

"If I am the only one then I will take the mission Hokage-sama." said Itachi with a shadow of a smile on his face.

"Okay Itachi the mission starts now, go find Naruto he may be in his apartment." said the old man as Itachi put on his weasel mask and jumped out the window to the nearest roof and kept on going.

Two weeks later

It was late at night when Itachi was going home and only two more weeks until the Kyuubi festival and Naruto's birthday. But unlike Itachi, Naruto was not going home. He was running away from another mob. They always get braver as the festival comes closer but this mob was full of civilian and ninja so Naruto was in even more trouble than normal.

"Come over here demon brat we just want to show you something." said someone from inside the mob.

"Ya, we want to show you how sharp our blades are as they tear through your fake human skin." said another person from the mob.

Now Naruto knew that he had to run even faster if he wanted to live. So he turned to a ally to try to get away from the mob, but he was not so lucky it was a dead end, and he was trapped in-between a wall and his death.

"There, the demon is in the alley." yelled one of villagers

"Lets kill the demon when its still weak and no one to help it." said one of the ninjas.

So when faced with death Naruto did the only thing that he could do, he screamed at the top of his lungs for help. This only seemed to make the mob even more happy.

"No one is going to save you demon, nothing is going ever save you." said a ninja in an fish ANBU mask.

Scene Cut 

Over the Roofs 

Itachi had just got a cold feeling run down his spine, there were only three reasons he had that feeling. 

1) The fangirls were near and ready to hunt him.

(yes ,this has become a instinct for the clan heir.) 

2) Someone wanted to hurt his pokey or his "precious".

(Do you really want to know what precious is?)

3) His charge was in trouble and was about to die.

The fan girls were nowhere near him. The pokey and precious were safe as they could ever be. So the only thing left was Naruto. Naruto was in mortal danger and he was god know how far away. 

'_Naruto, where are you._' thought Itachi as he took off to where he saw smoke._ 'I have not failed a mission yet and I won't start now.'_

The alley

The villagers took every sharp weapon that they had and stared to cut apart Naruto's 4 year old body. The only luck he had at that time was they all struck at the same time and could not move the blade, they had to pull the metal out of his body before they could attack again. As soon as they pulled out the weapons they stared to slash his body to ribbons. Soon this became too much pain for Naruto and he feinted in a grunt of pain.

Unknown

Drip. Drip. Drip. All that Naruto heard was the dripping of water on a cold hard stone floor. The ice cold feeling was working it's way up Naruto's small waking body. As he opened his eyes all he saw was pipes running in a horizontal pattern across the circler wall that surrounded him. There was also the cold water on the floor and the warmth stealing icy wind being blown in the tunnel.

"Oh, great they ripped me apart, healed me and threw me in the sewers, next they will tell me that old man Hokage is not a pervert." said Naruto trying to put some humor in this sad and near hopeless situation. Then Naruto looked ahead and saw a light at the end of the tunnel and ran toward it. There at the end of the tunnel was a gate of great size made of what seemed to be bronze. On the very center of the gate was a slip of paper with the word 'seal' written on it. Behind the gate stood the dark form of a great fox with glowing red eyes. Naruto saw it and began to approach it gate with steadfast face of calm.

"So you're the reason why everyone tries to kill me, huh fuzz ball?" asked Naruto with arrogance.

"**Watch your tongue hairless monkey, you may be my jailer but I can kill you a million times over and a million times back without breaking a sweat. Now you are in your mind and let me be the first to tell you to get your head out of the gutters and now let me tell you that you are about to die unless you accept my help." said the demon fox wanting to save his own ass as will the young brats.**

"Looks like I have no chooses in this matter, yes I want your help." said Naruto with a smirk on his face.

"**You must rip part of the seal of, no I won't be fully free but free enough to see the world." **said the large fox then saw Naruto follow them. **"I will turn that what they take as their most prized weapon in their worst fear. I will steel all hope from them. (pun intended) Now leave!"**

Real World

As the villagers were getting ready to kill Naruto, charka erupted out of his body. At first it was Naruto's blue charka and quickly it became Kyuubi's red demon charka. The charka covered Naruto's body and made him float a few feet in the air. The villagers becoming scared started to move backwards.

"Look see he is a demon we must kill him to protect our children, we must not let him return to his true form." yelled a brave ninja in the crowd. The mob stared to rush at him once more but froze as Naruto's charka turn from red to sliver and his eyes open doing the same. At that moment Itachi arrived at the scene and had to watch as the sliver charka lifted up his charge's hand.

"**Kinzton: Scrap mill wind"** was heard as the metal in the weapons broke into pieces and started to impale the mob only the high class ninjas were not killed but most were hurt badly. The fish mask had his face showing. His red eyes had commas in them and they looked like Itachi's eyes.

"Die demon bastard **Koton: Great Blue Flame Koi **." yelled the once fish masked Uchiha

A large blue fish flew at Naruto. But the boy did not seem to notice. He was once again in dreamland. Itachi knew that he had to protect Naruto, but that meant he had to kill his best friend Shusui, in a split second Itachi had made up his mind.

"I will not let you do this Shusui **Suiton: Water Dragon Blast.**" yelled Itachi as he sent a water dragon to put out Shusui's fire fish. The dragon ate the fish whole and went after it next target, Shusui. "Oh shit." was all he could as the water dragon forced itself down Shusui throat and ripped his insides apart. Itachi turned around and picked up Naruto and ninja ran to the hospital.

2 weeks later

Konoha General Hospital

(A/N: this next part may be hard for some readers, but this part is needed later on.)

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, only to see that everything around him was white and smelled like lemon scented disinfectant. He looked around and saw that he was in a hospital, he hated hospitals as much as they hated him back. There he had no feeling of safety being locked in a small room surrounded by people who hate you . They are able to come in to his room and kill him, the only thing stopping them was old man Hokage. He looked at the desk near his bed and saw no get well cards, no flowers, no nothing. But he did not let that get to him most wanted him dead anyway. Only reason they want him to get well was so they can bring him back to the edge of life and death once more. To beat him senseless, to let him drowned in a pool of his own blood, to take blame for their rage and mishaps, to at last painfully kill him. '_This may be my reason, to die._' The dark thought had crossed his mind many times before. _' They called me a demon before now that I killed I may be really be one. The Kyuubi has kill many more, did his demonic sins crossover to me when he was sealed into my body by "that man". Are the villagers right do I have any right to live, to breath, to be even near other people. Am I truly a monster, a unholy demon that took up a human form. Will I end up kill everyone that I know, will I take pleasure in kill millions that I don't even know. What am I ningen or oni, am I a human with a demon inside or a demon that looks like a human.' _ These thought came at the young four year old like some one saved by turning to god. They came and dug in to his mind the thoughts started a new mind inside Naruto. But he won't know this till it was too late but Naruto's mind had yet to come brake and let the new personality take over. But he knew that his mind may not be able to take another crash like what happened two weeks ago. A knock at the door stopped the dark thoughts for the moment.

"Naruto, are you awake?" came a beloved voice from behind the door.

"Old man! Ya I'm awake, come on in." yelled Naruto in a loud voice that now had a good reason to get his mind of those saddening thoughts.

"Naruto its good to see that you are feeling will, and back to your cute loud self." said the Hokage happy to see his adopted grandson was back to his happy self. 

"Hey, old man what happened in the alley?" Asked Naruto "All I remember is being cornered and cut apart by angry villagers, I guess the medic-nins must pros by now after all the times they fixed me up. Hahahahahah." 

"In that alley the villagers attacked you out of drunkenness, they were meet with an force that they did not expect, you. Well they did not expect you to somehow get a bloodline." said the 3rd hokage. "The bloodline lets you control metal, from what Itachi told you use a justus called 'Kinzton: Scrap mill wind', it ripped into many non-ninja civilians, killing them and most of the ninjas were hurt but then Shusui, Itachi's best friend, attacked you but Itachi was then forced to kill him, which let him gain Mangekyo Sharingan, it is the full form of his bloodline. The people that were killed were evil, good work Naruto." 

"Hey, old man can you tell me why they hate me so much." asked Naruto in a soft sad almost "dead to the world" kind of voice. "Can you tell me why they want to kill me, to erase my existence, to destroy my reason and will to live." '_Will my death allow them to live happily. If I take my life will the pain go away, will I see and be with my family. Why did the damn fourth Hokage have to curse me with the task of something he could not do himself ._

"No I can't tell you why they hate you but know its not your fault Naruto, its something no one control over. Please Naruto don't ask me of this again, I told you all that I can tell for now. No one change who they really are on the inside Naruto just as no one can look past true hate." said the Hokage "I'm sorry Naruto I have to leave now." 

'_The old man is right this is not my fault it's the fourths, he put this curse on me, he made me the hate of the village he made me the living punching bag, I will curse him like he did to me. The old man is also right about no one being able change and never being able to see past the hate. Maybe the villagers are right may be I am better off dead. Then I will be able to see my family. Maybe I will go to some place where I belong some where I will be free of this pain. Both the pain in my heart and on my body. I'm always hoping that the pain will just leave one day, for it to just die maybe it will leave with me dieing. No one here will miss me, the old man dose not even trust me enough to tell me the truth about Kyuubi, and Itachi is just protecting me because that's his mission. No one here will miss me if I just die. Death may be better than life, because my life is already a true hell.'_

Naruto's apartment

(A/N: who in their right lets a 4 year old live on his own.)

It's 8:00 at night, Naruto has just been discharged from the hospital yesterday and his thoughts were getting more and more suicidal, more disturbing. A Yamanaka had a look inside his head they may be in a coma or go crazy. The thoughts that had crossed his mind are some that not even a emo will think up. Thoughts that should cross or even have a place in the mind of a four year old child' mind. The thoughts had took they toll on Naruto. We find young Naruto holding a short rope with two loops on it one on either sides of the rope. He threw one side of the rope up in the air and it got caught on a blade of the ceiling fan and the rope tightened its loop around the fan blade when Naruto pulled on the rope. The rope now hung a few feet of the ground, Naruto now had brought a chair and put it under the rope. The second loop was a few feet above the head of the rope. Naruto then stood on the chair and put the noose around his neck and put the toe of his right foot on the head of the chair and the heel of his left foot on the edge of the chair. Then he kicked the head of the chair and with a sad smile, knocked it from under his feet knowing that from here on in there was no going back. Because he will never be able to be go to heaven for taking his own life, but then again ninjas are killers and will never be in heaven either.

Outside 

On a roof over looking Naruto's house was a ANBU with a dog mask hiding his face from the world. His face may have been hidden but anyone who looked could have known that he was happy, very happy. It just so happens that Itachi was on his way to look after Naruto. There he saw the dog masked ex-ANBU captain, the one who's job he now had, sitting on his watching spot. _'What is Hatake Kakashi doing here, is he here to watch after Naruto also. No he is not one to like Naruto and is untrustworthy when it come to Naruto. And why is he so happy.' "_Hatake Kakashi why are you here shouldn't you be lost on the road of life reading porn or at the memorial stone where uncle Obito's name is engraved and look at it until you lose track of time or something?

"Now now little Itachi don't fret, can't you see that I'm happy. I'm trying to enjoy the view. It's a once in a lifetime view we will never see it again." said Kakashi who was still looking through Naruto's window the whole time.

"What the hell are you looking at?" asked Itachi as he turned his head to see what Kakashi was looking at. What he saw scarred him for the rest of his life. Naruto's little body was hanging from a rope tied to the fan in the apartment, the body was swinging back and forth like a swing. Itachi yelled "Oh my god!" as he tried to jump through Naruto's window only to find that he was stuck. He look behind him and saw that Kakashi had grabbed his arm. Then Kakashi used his free hand remove his mask and said "If the monster wanted to die then who are w to try and stop him." with a sick sadistic smile showing on his cloth mask. Itachi then turned his head back to Naruto's window and using charka he jumped and forced Kakashi to let go of his arm wail he jumped through Naruto's window. Kakashi soon followed him in to the scene. When they looked at Naruto's dead body they saw on his was one of his foxy-smiles. "Ahh, the little monster died happy, that's more than what he disserves at least he will be in hell where he belongs." said Kakashi happily. Itachi could no longer stand this as he swings around he punches Kakashi in the jaw sending him to the have a date with the wall. Then Itachi took out his kunai and cut the rope around Naruto's neck. He felt Naruto's neck, there was no pulse. So he lowered his mouth to meet Naruto's. Then performed CPR on Naruto and also used a small thunder justu to restart Naruto's heart. After that the felt a small pulse, Naruto had stabilized. Itachi had no choose but to bring Naruto to the hospital.

Naruto's Mind

Naruto was once again in a dark cold world. All he was able to see was the darkness. He sat griping his legs to his chest and his arms around his legs. He was rocking back and forth. There was no one to help him in the dark. He tried to recall what had happened, all he had remembered was the darkest of his memories. How he had gotten the bloodline, to how he happily had hung himself in his apartment. What, wait he was support to have died. How was he in his mindscape. '_Someone must have saved me.'_

"_Bingo, see I knew that we were smart.' _Said a cold childlike voice.

"Whose there, Kyuubi if its you then its not funny keeping me alive." said Naruto

"_Oh please, the fox went back to his nap." _ the voice now had a human-like look, but was still not all there. _"We should brainstorm about what to do when we wake to cold world, king."_

"Who are you and why do you call me king?" asked Naruto as the voice became a human with sliver hair and eyes. The voice was wearing the same jumpsuit Naruto but in gray. "And why the hell do you look like me?"

"_To let all of what you asked be answered, I am you, but a you made of all the darkness in your heart and made in to a living person in your mind." _said the voice. _" But you can call me Tetsu Zorro." _(Iron Fox )( Japanese Spanish)

"I don't want to go back to the cold Zorro. I am scared that they will hurt me." said the 4 year old Naruto. "Can't you go in my place Zorro and live in the real world as I try to gather the parts of my broken mind."

"_All right King, I will do as you ask but be warned the only thing that differs between a king and a prince is time." _said Zorro with in a chant._ "I will only serve someone who is strong, so wail you're here get strong or you will lose your mind._

"I better do as he says and train." said Naruto and with that Zorro disappeared in to the real world.

Konoha General Hospital

Now as Zorro or in this case Naruto was waking from his sleep the first thing he noticed was that he was in the hospital once more. But this time both the 3rd and Itachi were in the room with him. They were looking very worried about the young metal user. They then noticed that Naruto had awoke from his sleep. Then the first thing Naruto said was "Why?" with a sad look in his eyes.

"Why, what Naruto." asked the Hokage.

"Why am I alive, why did you save me , why did you not tell me about the fox?" questioned Naruto to both the 3rd and Itachi. 

"Naruto how did you know about the fox?" asked the old hokage

"I believe I asked first." said Naruto

"You are alive because I saved you, I saved I had to kill my best friend to keep you alive and for that you will never do that again, you will never kill yourself am I clear?" Said Itachi with a hell lot of rage as he said the last part.

"And I never told you about the fox because I thought you are not ready to know about it." said the Hokage

"I found out about the fox when he gave me my Kekkei Genkai . The fox now sleeps and the Naruto has taken shelter in our mind. I am a part of him, I am Tetsu Zorro the Iron Fox.

A/N: I will not update for some time sorry. Polls end on 3/18/08


	4. Chapter 4

**IRON FOX**

I do not own Naruto. Never has, still isn't and never will!

**Bold: demon speak**

_Italics: thoughts_

_Underlined italics: inner people_

"Naruto-chan": talk

**Hidden Snake Hand**: Justus

Hi! What's up: scene change/time change

Iron Fox :Chapter 4: Genin Exams

A/N: Hi, I was in India the whole summer and got sick so I was not able to update sorry. The pairing will change it is chosen. I would like to say that I typed the name Zorro Tetsu backward in ch 3 sorry. thanks to Zyber Elthone for pointing it out.

**Chapter 4: Genin Exams**

Last time on Iron fox: "You are alive because I saved you, I saved I had to kill my best friend to keep you alive and for that you will never do that again, you will never kill yourself am I clear?" Said Itachi with a hell lot of rage as he said the last part.

"And I never told you about the fox because I thought you are not ready to know about it." said the Hokage

"I found out about the fox when he gave me my Kekkei Genkai . The fox now sleeps and the Naruto has taken shelter in our mind. I am a part of him, I am Zorro Tetsu the Iron Fox.

8 years later.

In the 8 years since Zorro Tetsu the village has learned to fear him more than ever. Itachi has been banished from his clan and disliked by the civilians for being a demon lover. Later it was found out that his father had paid Shishi to kill Naruto. But other than that Tetsu had started school at age six like the other kids in his age group. But because of his name he had to sit next to Uchiha Sasuke. The two hated each other's guts, for Sasuke, Naruto had took his brother away from him. For Naruto, Sasuke was an Uchiha and all Uchiha have a stick up their ass. But fought like cats and dogs. The Uchiha clan who wanted Naruto dead and both soon were the two most strongest students in the class. But now came the darkest time of their young school life….

**THE GENIN EXAM!! **Said Iruka Umino sensei

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"No!! I didn't study." thought the pink haired bitch. 'Maybe if I sleep with Mizuki sensei I can pass.'_** 'Cha! I don't think that's a good idea, but if it gets us a good grade lets go for it!! CHA!' **_

"You have to be kidding me!! I put on my makeup just for Sasuke-kun and now it might get ruined!!" exclaimed an outraged Yamanaka. "Damn, so troublesome." Now we all know who said that. "Shut up Shikamaru!! Gosh your such a lazy ass!! At least now I have a chance to show Sasuke-kun my skill!" Ino screeched. "Hey Shika, do you have any chips?"

"Geez Choji!! All you do is eat!! Can't you work out more?!?!"

"Oh shut up Ino!! It is better to eat and get fat than be anorexic and still go on diets!"

"How dare you!! I am most definitely not anorexic!!"

"Ah! So you do go on diets!! I wonder what Uchiha says about that? I know he like girls with meat on their bones!"

"Hey Choji, your making Uchiha sound like a cannibal. And would the two of you stop yelling!! So loud, so troublesome." While those three were having their 'quiet' conversation, Shino was quietly mumbling to himself "…they are so annoying…I wonder if I can get my bugs to kill them, without others noticing?" While Shino was busy mumbling, Kiba and Akamaru were ecstatic about the chance to finally be able to showoff in front of Hinata. "Yes, Akamaru this is our chance to show Hinata-chan what we are made of!!" His shout of 'brilliance' was rewarded with a woof woof, from his trusty dog. All the while Hinata was also in her own world think of how now that she could get stronger than Sasuke and Tetsu. While the said two were thinking of how they could become stronger than the other.

"Alright kids, Mizuki-sensei and I will begin calling your names and you are to proceed up to the front of the class and do three Bunshins, so that we can test you," stated Iruka. Mizuki started to call out the names, "First up will be Akimichi Choji. Choji please come up front and perform the Bunshin."

Choji came up and put his figures into the seal and yelled "Bunshin no Jutsu!" Immediately three copies of himself showed up and stood beside him. As everyone else came up the same happened, then finally it was Tetsus' turn. "Alright Tetsu, you're the last one, now all you have to do is make three Bunishins of yourself and you pass. Ready?"

"Hai, Iruka-sensei."

"Alright then, you may begin."

"Hai," Tetsu made the seal and put his hands up to his chest then yelled "Bunshin no Justu!" Suddenly three perfect copies of Tetsu stood by his sides. "Well done, Tetsu. Congratulations on graduating from the academy."

"Arigato gozaimasu, Iruka-sensei." He replied back bowing. Iruka handed Tetsu his very own forehead protector. After tying his protector to the back of his head, Tetsu walked back up the isle to his seat next to Sasuke.

XXXXXX

At the end of the day, Tetsu was all alone in the tree, swinging on the swing that was attached to the tree. Staring at all the families that were gathered together, and were congratulating their children or siblings for passing. Even with the far of look on his face he did not miss the snide remarks that were sent his way. "I can't believe that they allowed the demon brat to graduate!! Now we have to make sure he doesn't hurt one of our children out of the village!" exclaimed one mother as some other agreed with her.

Holding back a sneer, Tetsu looked away just in time to notice Mizuki coming his way. "Yo, Tetsu. What luck I have to meet you here."

"And why is that Mizuki-sensei?"

"Why don't we talk on the roof away from prying ears."

"All right." With that they made their way up to the roof. "So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about Mizuki-sensei?"

"Well Tetsu, what do you think about getting stronger?"

"I would like that, but I don't see were your going with this."

"Well just between you and me, there is a scroll in the Hokage's room. It's called the Forbidden Scroll, it has a lot of powerful techniques seal inside of it."

"Oh I see, so if I get the scroll I can learn all the jutsus on it and become super powerful!"

"Alright, once you get the scroll meet me in the forest so that I can help you train."

"Ok, but why do we have to go to the forest? Couldn't we just train in one of the 'training grounds', I mean isn't that what there used for?"

"Well we could, but then other would see, all of our secret attacks and learn them, then use them against us." Mizuki explained, his patience wearing thin. "Fine. I'll get the scroll, and I'll meet you there." Tetsu ran of not looking back, so he did not notice the evil look Mizuki had on his face. _'That's right, demon. Run along and get that scroll. Bring it to me so I can deliver it to Orochimaru-sama! Another good thing is that I can kill you along they way!! Hashanaha!!'_

XXXXXXX

Later that night, Tetsu was waiting in the appointed place for Mizuki. He quickly got bored and decided the learn a technique from he scroll. Looking through the scroll, Tetsu eye was caught by a particular jutsu _'hmm…this one seems very strong, maybe I should learn this one. Yeah that's it I'll learn this one!!'_

XXXXXXXX

"Ahh…wow that was hard!!" panted Tetsu. Just then Iruka came into the clearing. "Tetsu!! What are you doing?!?! Why did you take the Scroll from the Hokage Tower!?"

"What are you talking about Iruka-sensei!? Mizuki-sensei told me to get the scroll so I could stronger and he said he would train me!!" replied a sarcastic Tetsu. "W-w-what do you mean? are you telling me that Mizuki is the one that told you to get the scroll?"

"Hai, sensei!! He told me to get it so he could train me to get stronger!"

"Oh, Tetsu!! He lied to you! That scroll is forbidden for a reason!! If a ninja does not have enough chakra to do those jutsus' they'll die from chakra exhaustion!" Just as he finished, Mizuki jumped into the clearing with two large shurikens strapped to his back.

"Tetsu-baka glad you could make it. Iruka…not glad that you came here. How did you know that he would be here?"

"Yeah! Iruka-sensei, how did you know where to find me?"

"Oh well, that's easy, this is the only place the rest of the losers in this village has yet to check."

"Oh, that makes sense," Mizuki and Tetsu said simultaneously. "Well, no problem now I can get rid of both of you!!" Mizuki said menacingly.

"Both pf us? Why are you trying to kill us?!" questioned Tetsu.

"HAHAHAHA!! I bet you don't know why all the people in this village hate you, or why they spit curses at you whenever you walk by!"

"Mizuki no!! you know that's an S-class secret!!"

"What are you talking about?!? W-what's an S-class secret?!?"

"HAHAHA!! The secret is that when you were born the Kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed into your stomach!! You are the demon that attacked the village 12 years ago!! HAHAHA!!"

"Mizuki!!! What have you done!?!?"

"So how does it feel to know what you really are demon?!" questioned Mizuki, jumping toward Tetsu, intent on killing him. Right as he was about to punch Tetsu, Iruka quickly steps in and punches Mizuki in the face. They were about to fight when the sound of laughter filled the air, "Hahaha!! Is that it!? I thought it was something of high importance!!" exclaimed Tetsu, who was holding his ribs from the shear hilarity of the situation before him. "Well now that you said that, I don't have to hold back and I can kill you, for disclosing a secret of the village."

"Wait!! You already knew about the demon?!?"

"Of course I did. You'd have to be a complete idiot to not figure it out. Well then, it was nice knowing you. **Maton: Star cross no jutsu**." Just then the two giant shurikens on Mizuki's back ripped off and multiplied into four. One went around Mizuki's head, one went around each of his wrists, while the last one pulled his ankles together. At the end Mizuki looked like he was going to be crucified. While he was floating in the air he heard Tetsu yell "**Shred".** At that the shurikens started spinning a cut all the flesh until they met on his chest.

"Tetsu, did you kill him!" asked Iruka

"No." stated Tetsu

The next day

"Team 7 is Tetsu, Sasuke, Sakura. Team 8 mutt, shy Hyuuga and bug boy. Team 10 is the rest of you. The teachers will be here soon." Said Iruka But as he spoke Itachi walked out of the blackboard.

"Team 7 come with me or die (fail)." he said and walked back in to the blackboard.

"How the hell are we support to do that." asked the pink haired banshee

"Just go to the rooftop." said Iruka

On the rooftop

The first they saw was Itachi pointing for them to sit and listen.

"Ok I will say this only once I am your teacher and you three are in hell because unlike the other jounin senseis I will not give the bell test. So get ready to train till you die." said Itachi "Now lets go to training ground 7.'

Training ground 7

Once they got to the training ground, Itachi led them a couple of trees. "Ok, what you three will be doing for the next couple of hours is…" Itachi paused for effect, as his students leaned in eager to know what he's going to say next, but what they didn't expect him to say was "climbing trees!!"

"What!! What do you mean 'climbing trees'?! how is that going to help us?!" questioned the banshee. "Don't question me!! Just do it!" Itachi threw three kunais to them, "use these to mark your progress. Well? What are you waiting for?!? Start!"

Immediately the three of them picked up the kunais and started up the tree. Sasuke and Tetsu kept falling, getting up and trying, and back to falling again. "Sensei!! I'm done!!" the three of them looked up to see, indeed Sakura was at the top. But for some reason Itachi's face burst in to a sadist grin as he made a giant boulder appear under the pink haired menace "Now sent chakra to your back and carry this 300lb boulder up the tree.

The boy will do the same after they reach the top." said the evil ex-Uchiha. Now this went on for many week until they has the with water walking and dodging fireballs.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: sorry that it took so long. Marry x-mess and happy holdays


End file.
